mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karolingerreich
Als Karolingerreich bezeichnet man das Fränkische Reich unter der Herrschaft der Karolinger-Dynastie ab 751 bis 911. Sie hatten sich des Majordomats im Merowingerreich bemächtigt und ihr Amt zum Herrschaftsrecht entwickelt. Herkunft Der Kampf der Adelsfamilien um den maßgebenden Einfluß im Merowingerreich vollzog sich im 7. Jh. mehr und mehr in Form eines Kampfes um das Majordomat. Aus diesem Kampf ging eine austrasische Familie siegreich hervor, die sich auf germanische Volksinstitutionen stützte. Sie gewann die Einheit des Majordomats und wandelte 687 unter Pippin dem Mittleren (635-714) das einstige Hofamt zum selbständigen monarchischen Recht. Die formelle Entthronung der entmachteten Merowinger und die Thronbesteigung Pippins des Jüngeren im Jahre 751 bildete den jahrzehntelang vorbereiteten Abschluß der Entwicklung, und leiteten hinüber zum Karolingerreich. Beschreibung thumb|250px|Ausdehnung des fränkischen Reiches bis 814 Eine charakteristische Neuerung in der karolingischen Verfassungsgeschichte bestand in der Verbindung des Staates mit theokratischen Tendenzen und der Aufnahme theokratischer Elemente: Die religiöse Legitimation der Herrschaft (von Gottesgnadentum) entstand und somit die Grundlage eines christlichen Gottesstaates. Chlodowechs Übertritt zum Katholizismus im Jahr 496 hatte diese Verbindung eingeleitet. Aber Chlodowech und seine Nachfolger nutzten diese Verbindung nur politisch und unterwarfen die Kirche dem Staat. Die Wirksamkeit der angelsächsischen Missionare und besonders die reformatorische Tätigkeit Bonifazius' im Sinne eines römischen Zentralismus und Universalismus bereiteten den Umschwung vor. Dass Pippin der Jüngere (714–768) vor der Entthronung der Merowinger die Genehmigung des Papstes suchte, bezeugt die veränderte Auffassung. Pippin schloß ein Bündnis mit Papst Zacharias, der seinerseits gegen die Langobarden äußerer Hilfe bedurfte. Zweimal zog er nach Italien, besiegte die Langobarden und schuf die Grundlagen des Kirchenstaats. Er stellte sich in den Dienst der Kurie, er selbst verfolgte keine universalistischen Tendenzen. Christlich-theokratische Einwirkungen Ganz anders sein Sohn, Karl der Große (747-814). Er eroberte Italien für sich selbst, er nahm die universelle Machtstellung für sich in Anspruch, er fühlte sich als Haupt des Augustinischen Gottesstaats und sah den Papst als seinen ersten geistlichen Berater an. Der Staat war durchsetzt mit kirchlichen Aufgaben, Religiöses und Politisches in fester Vereinigung, eine einzige Theokratie als Ideal der gesellschaftlichen Organisation, und dabei alles unter der Herrschaft des Frankenkönigs. Die universalistischen Tendenzen hatte Karl sich selbst und seinem Staat dienstbar gemacht. Als König hatte er ein Reich begründet, das in seiner Ausdehnung sich mit dem Weströmischen Reich vergleichen konnte, als König und Patricius eine Schutzgewalt über die Kirche in Anspruch genommen, welche souveräne Beherrschung bedeutete. Träger der universellen Macht ideen, die im Römischen und im Katholisch-Kirchlichen lagen, war im 8. Jhd. der fränkische König geworden. Drei Mächte seien, so bemerkt Karls Berater Alkuin (735-804) in einem Brief, die höchsten der Welt: das Papsttum in Rom, das Kaisertum im neuen Rom und die königliche Würde Karls; diese gehe den anderen voran, denn Karl überrage alle an Macht, Weisheit und Würde, er sei von Jesus Christus zum Leiter des christlichen Volks eingesetzt. Man ersieht, am Ende des 8. Jhds. gab es eine universelle fränkische Reichsidee. Karl der Große benötigte zwar eigentlich keine neue Würde, aber da seit Jahrhunderten der Universalismus mit dem römischen Kaisertum in Verbindung gebracht wurde, so drängte von einer Seite aus die Entwicklung der europäischen Machtverhältnisse dahin, den fränkischen König zum römischen Kaiser zu machen. Der Ausdruck und der äußere Abschluß dieser Entwicklung war die Kaiserkrönung von 800. Die theokratische und universalistische Gemeinschaftsidee hatte in mehreren Bereichen bedeutsame Folgen: * Sie drängte die Auffassung der monarchischen Herrschaft als Privatrecht zurück. * Sie wirkte einer Reichsteilung entgegen. * Sie verlangte Einheit und Unteilbarkeit des Kaisertums. Schon in der Anordnung Karls des Großen von 813, als er seinen Sohn Ludwig zum Mitkaiser und Reichserben im Frankenreich erhob, trat dieser Gesichtspunkt hervor. Seine reinste Ausprägung aber erlangte dieser Aspekt im Jahre 817, als die Kirchenvertreter auf dem Reformreichstag in Aachen am Hofe Ludwigs des Frommen dominierten und eine Thronfolgeordnung (Ordinatio imperii) für alle Zukunft verkündeten: Die Einheit des Imperiums sollte gewahrt und der zukünftige Kaiser von Gott durch den alten Kaiser und durch das Volk bestimmt werden. Als jedoch der von der theokratischen Idee begehrte Universalismus nicht den politischen Bedürfnissen der abendländischen Völker entsprach, harmonierte die Art, wie der Universalismus im theokratischen Kaisertum Karls des Großen und Ludwigs des Frommen verwirklicht wurde, nicht mit den vorherrschenden Grundideen von der übergeordneten Stellung der geistlichen über die weltliche Gewalt und den Forderungen der päpstlichen Monarchie. Die politischen Sonderbedürfnisse sprengten den karolingischen Einheitsstaat, die christlich-universalistischen Ideale aber wurden in der christlichen Kirche weiter gepflegt, und die Führerschaft in der christlichen Theokratie des Abendlandes ging unter Nikolaus I. (820-867) auf das Papsttum über. Läuterung der Staatsidee Das theokratische Element der gottgewollten Herrschaft beeinflusste die karolingische Verfassung tief und betonte vor allem den Gemeinschaftsgedanken im Gegensatz zur bisherigen privaten Herrschaft. Denn Gott verlieh dem König und Kaiser die Gewalt, damit das Volk gut regiert werde. Eine Gemeinschaftsidee keimte heran und wuchs weit über die Gesichtspunkte der Privatherrschaft hinaus. Das theokratische Element wirkte veredelnd, und ein staatliches Handeln für das Wohl der Menschen wurde begehrt. Der Grundsatz "Das Wohl des Volkes, höchstes Gesetz" (lat. salus publica suprema lex) erlangte langsam Geltung. Und so gaben die theokratischen Gesichtspunkte dem fränkischen Staat einen neuen Inhalt der Befugnisse. Nicht allein die Aufrechterhaltung des inneren Friedens und der äußeren Autorität bildete den Zweck des Staates - alle Fragen des Gemeinschaftslebens wurden in seinen Wirkungsbereich gezogen, alles, was das Wohl der Untertanen im weiten Sinne betraf, wurde seiner Fürsorge unterstellt, die materiellen ebenso wie die geistigen Verhältnisse, die Fragen des Diesseits wie die des Jenseits. Unter Karl dem Großen war der erste mächtige Aufschwung der Staatsidee in der Geschichte des christlichen Abendlandes zu beobachten. Und im Zusammenhang damit steht es, dass damals der Staat zum ersten Mal sozialpolitisch zu wirken begann. Nicht durch große einheitliche Gesetze - das hatte der Staat Karls niemals vermocht - sondern durch Einzelverordnungen, auch im Verwaltungswege. Sozialpolitik: Heer- und Gerichtsreform Die Heeres- und Gerichtspflicht ruhte noch immer, wie schon zur Zeit der germanischen Stämme, gleichmäßig auf allen freien Männern und war auf der Voraussetzung einer annähernden Besitzgleichheit der Freien begründet. Aber längst waren ungeheure Verschiebungen in den materiellen Verhältnissen der Freien erfolgt, längst wirkte die einheitliche staatliche Pflicht ungleichmäßig und ungerecht, ja sie veranlaßte viele ärmere Freie, durch Aufgabe der persönlichen Freiheit sich von der drückenden öffentlichen Pflicht zu lösen. Karl der Große konnte und wollte die große Umwandlung der wirtschaftlichen und sozialen Verhältnisse, die durch die Bildung der Privatherrschaften geschaffen waren, nicht aufhalten, aber er suchte die sozialen und wirtschaftlichen Härten während des Wandels zu mildern: er schränkte die allgemeine Gerichtspflicht der kleinen Freien wesentlich ein und versuchte durch Verwaltungsmaßnahmen größeren Stils das Maß der Heerespflicht auf die Größe des Vermögens und der materiellen Leistungskraft der Volksgenossen zu begründen. Materielle Grundlagen Zu neuen materiellen Grundlagen gelangte das Karolingerreicht nicht. Die schlichten wirtschaftlichen Verhältnisse und die verwurzelten germanischen Vorstellungen von der persönlichen Abgabenfreiheit der vollfreien Männer verhinderten die Ausbildung eines allgemeinen, geschlossenen Steuersystems, trotz aller staatlichen Bemühungen. Der Staat verlangte sehr viel von der individuellen Kraft des einzelnen, aber nicht in Form einer Steuer, sondern in Form persönlicher Dienste. Das blieb auch in der Karolingerzeit charakteristisch. Zwar gab es Geldabgaben der Untertanen, denn die Darbringung von Geschenken zur großen Jahresversammlung auf den März- u. Maifeldern hatte sich aus germanischer Zeit her erhalten; aber das führte nicht zur Ausbildung einer eigentlichen Steuer. Die festen Geldleistungen beruhten auf einem engeren Abhängigkeitsverhältnis, das über die rein staatliche Untertänigkeit hinausging. Auch der Königszins, der als persönliche Abgabe Freier häufig erwähnt wird, war keine Personalsteuer, sondern ging vielmehr aus einem Schutzgeld hervor, das von manchen Bevölkerungsklassen der auf Grund einer besonderen Untertänigkeit geleistet wurde, nicht aber auf Grund der allgemeinen staatlichen Untertänigkeit. Bedeutend waren außerdem die königlichen Einnahmen aus Bußen und gerichtlichen Strafgeldern: hatte doch der Graf zwei Drittel dieser Einnahmen an den Königshof abzuführen. Vor allem aber vermehrte die Handhabung des Königsbanns, der Sechzigschillingbuße, die königlichen Einkünfte. Wenn man bedenkt, dass auch Geschenke Auswärtiger, der Tribut Unterworfener und die Einnahmen aus der Kriegsbeute, z.B. bei der Avaren, der königlichen Kasse zuflossen, so gab es ein weites Feld königlicher Geldquellen. Gleichwohl blieben die reichen Landgüter die Hauptwirtschaftsgrundlagen des Königtums, deren Verwaltung streng geregelt war. Die Produktionsüberschüsse der Neben- und Haupthöfe wurden in den königlichen Pfalzen gesammelt. Trotz der großen Schenkungen der Könige wurde die Masse der Landgüter, der königlichen fisci, damals nicht vermindert. Denn der König als Herr des nicht schon im privaten Eigentum stehenden Gutes konnte immer wieder neues Land gewinnen. Aus dem gleichen Grundgedanken heraus durfte er auf all das Anspruch erheben, was nicht als Zubehör des Grundeigentums selbst galt, auf Tiere, auf Flüsse, auf die geheimen Schätze des Bodens, die nicht landwirtschaftliche Produkte waren. Und so wurden schon damals die Anfänge für eine finanzielle Nutzung gelegt, die später als Berg-, Fluß-, Salz-, Jagdregal und dgl. Bedeutung erlangten. Beamtentum * Siehe Hauptartikel: Beamtentum im Karolingerreich Die merowingische Organisation des Beamtentums blieb im Karolingerreich bestehen. Es waren dieselben Gruppen von Hofbeamten, nur dass das Majordomat, das Pippin den Jüngeren auf den Königsthron geführt hatte, nicht mehr existierte, die in der Kapelle organisierte Hofgeistlichkeit mehr dominierte und alle Hofbehörden geordneter erscheinen. Die alte Rivalität der vorhandenen Völkerschaftsorgane mit den von der fränkischen Zentralgewalt neu eingeführten Ämtern wurde in karolingischer Zeit fortgesetzt und in der Hauptsache zugunsten der letzteren entschieden. Die Einteilung des Reichsgebietes in Grafschaftsgaue wurde von den Karolingern als Grundlage der Provinzialverwaltung angesehen. Daher mußten jene Institutionen, die nicht in das System des zentral beherrschten Beamtentums paßten, wie z.B. das alte Herzogtum, welches halb Partikulargewalt, halb Partikularbeamtentum war, abgeschafft werden. Karl der Große vollendete in dieser Hinsicht die Politik seiner Vorgänger. Nur bei den Briten und Basken gab es fortan noch Herzoge im merowingischen Sinne, sonst begegnen nur Herzoge als wirkliche Königsbeamte, gewöhnlich mit außerordentlicher Militärgewalt ausgestattet. Der für die karolingische Provinzialverwaltung charakteristische Beamte ist der Graf. In der Grafschaftsverfassung forderte der karolingische Staat durchgehende Einheitlichkeit, doch nicht in der Organisation des niederen Beamtentums. Und das ist durchaus begreiflich. Einmal konnte das Reich hier individuelle Verschiedenheiten, die auf alten Volksinstitutionen beruhten, ohne Schaden für die Reichsverwaltung bestehen lassen. Und dann wuchsen damals immer bedeutsamer die privatherrschaftlichen Gebiete empor, und die Beamten dieser übernahmen öffentliche Funktionen, verdrängten die unteren staatlichen Funktionäre und nahmen deren Stelle ein... Weiterlesen. Allgemeine Charakteristik, Auflösung Der Universalstaat Karls des Großen konnte seinen Begründer nicht lange überleben. Gewiß waren allgemeine Kräfte vorhanden, die den Einheitsstaat mit trugen: der universelle Einheitsgedanke, der vom Christlich-Kirchlichen und vom Römischen ausging, und gewiß nutzte Karl diese Einheitsidee für seine Machttendenzen in genialer Weise. Aber die stark auseinandergehenden geistigen und materiellen Kulturbedürfnisse der verschiedenen Völker, die von den Franken unterworfenen worden waren, waren nicht auszugleichen. Es war unmöglich, ein von den wechselvollen individuellen Verhältnissen unabhängiges, in sich starkes Beamtenregiment aufzurichten. Der karolingische Staat war ein patriarchalischer Beamtenstaat, und dieser wurde vornehmlich von der persönlichen Tüchtigkeit des Monarchen getragen. Erlahmte diese, dann versagte der Staat selbst. Dauerndes zu schaffen lag außerhalb des Machtbereichs selbst des großen Monarchen: die Voraussetzungen der materiellen Kultur fehlten. Nicht das vordringende Lehnswesen bewirkte den frühen Zusammenbruch des karolingischen Reiches. Das Lehnswesen gab nur die äußeren Formen und die äußere Anlehnung für die partikularen auflösenden Tendenzen, die in der gesellschaftlichen Entwicklung der abendländischen Völker begründet waren: in den allgemeinen materiellen und geistigen Kulturfaktoren, neben denen allerdings persönliche politische Momente mitsprachen. Die Fortsetzung erfolgte im... Heiligen Römischen Reich. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Deutsche Verfassungsgeschichte (Internet Archive). George Waitz. 8 Bände. 1.-3. Aufl. Berlin 1878—96. * Grundriß des germanischen Rechts (= Grundriß der Germanischen Philologie; Band 5). Karl von Amira. 3. Auflage. Strassburg 1913. (Digitalisat von Internet Archive) * Deutsche Rechtsgeschichte (Internet Archive). 2. Bände. (1. Bd. in 2. Auflage). Heinrich Brunner. Leipzig 1906 und 1892. Neuauflage Verlag BiblioBazaar, 2010. ISBN 1173128565, ISBN 9781173128562. * Lehrbuch der Deutschen Rechtsgeschichte (Internet Archive). Richard Schröder. 5. Auflage. Leipzig : Veit, 1889. * Die Fränkische Reichs- und Gerichtsverfassung: Band 1 (Google Books). Rudolf Sohm. Weimar : H. Böhlau, 1871. B00YADI136. * Gottesgnadentum und Widerstandsrecht im früheren Mittelalter; zur Entwicklungsgeschichte der Monarchie (Internet Archive). Fritz Kern. Leipzig : R.F. Koehler, 1914. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, 3. Aufl. (1962). ASIN B0000BK42L. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 217 ff., § 30 ff. (Art. Staatswesen) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Karolinger Kategorie:Heiliges Römisches Reich Kategorie:Staatswesen Kategorie:Franken Kategorie:Frühmittelalter Kategorie:Gebiet